


shadows

by brokensoul_brokenlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Insomnia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoul_brokenlife/pseuds/brokensoul_brokenlife
Summary: a poem i wrote.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	shadows

Im scared to fall asleep.

Because these thoughts keep hunting me down. 

They are around me, above me and in the shadows of my room. 

They keep staring at me. Making me quiver under their eyes.

I can’t tell anyone, because they won’t see them.

It’s my only little show. And I don’t even have to pay, right?

Or do I? 

In the sleep that I keep missing. Or the smile that keeps falling from my face.

Yes, even I pay in ways. 

Ways that are not common to a human. 

ways that make me forget who I am. 

my own personality has gone down the drain. 

In the shadows they hide. far away. 

so no one can see them except for me. 

and it kills me. 

Slowly, but certainly I get dragged into those shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think.


End file.
